


The Artist's Last Domain

by VioletMika125



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Story, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletMika125/pseuds/VioletMika125
Summary: Waking up in a dark filled room, with only the sound of your breathing can cause fear to anyone. Not to Stefano Valentini who, instead was shocked. He was alive, breathing, and seeing. In quick haste, Stefano escapes the containment that held him and the dozens of others captive to rejoin his life into society. Though when his new life plans come to cross paths with the old Detective, does he sit back and watch as the last thing from his perfect world walk away?(Story where Stefano gets out of an old Mobius warehouse and try and fix his broken life, into a somewhat decent story. It doesn't help that Sebastian decides that Stefano shouldn't be in this world. )





	1. New Beginnings and Fresh Starts!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the new story, with a new plot and maybe some OCS? no ocXcanon, just oc's that I can kill off for story reasons lol. I have been super into the Evil Within and have been trying hard to find people to Rp it with, but then I thought hey let's get back into writing while I have the time! I'll try to watch out for any mistakes I make
> 
> (Also I blame an amazing writer on here, for getting me back into the TEW. lol)

Blank.

Black.

Endless.

Why with the ringing?

Why all alone?

where's the color?

where's the sun? 

WHY WITH THE RINGING?

Stefano's eye snapped open as he sat up fast, the cold water sloshing against his skin as he felt his stomach turn in his body. He quickly leaned over the tub as his body convulsed, trying to push nothing out of his stomach. Stefano groaned loudly as the air smelled of stale blood, and death. He guessed as to where he was and that was in a room filled with thousands of others who joined him to go into Union. He sat back in the tub shivering from the cold air trying to get his eye adjusted to the darkness all around him. Stefano couldn't understand it, where we're all the Mobius members? how was he alive even? had Sebastian actually succeeded and killed Theodore? or had he died and laying amongst the many casualties?

Stefano didn't have the time to think about all these questions, he wasn't going to wait here and die. Stefano looked around trying to get a grasp of where he was. He tried to remember when he was first lead in here, and place in the tub. Though there was still a small pain growing in his head...

Stefano had no idea what to think since his whole mind was filled with on how he had died. He did die? didn't he? Stefano groaned again and glanced around seeing a dark, and seeming to crumble building all around him. He got up from the tub, trying not to fall to the floor with how shakey he was. Stefano sighed disliking how soaked his clothing was, or how his body had lost all its strength but he denied to die again or to die here. Stefano grabbed onto the edge of the tub beside him now and used it as a support as he walked on in the dark. 

"He-llo?" Stefano muttered out, with a small cough, hating how weak it came out. He was confused about why this place was even still standing, or if anyone had ever found it? Are people just leaving the warehouse to rot? Stefano sighed walking into another object. He slowly reached out and felt the edge of the object, feeling the sides and from the scent, he concluded it to be another tub. Just this one held a corpse. Stefano hummed softly and walked away from it trying to find his way to the exit, or form what he recalled was the exit. 

Stefano slowly made his way yo the wall and limped along it trying to find the exit. His fingers graced along the side of what he presumed to be the door and started to pull. Heavy, and loud. Stefano was shocked that it even moved. Stefano groaned as the bright light flashed in his face and the breeze of the air. 

Stefano let go of the door and stumbled out into the ground. He sighed trying to catch his breath or the strength he wasted opening the door. He knew better than to stay out here. He got up and made his way to the highway. 

it took a while for someone to even pull over to Stefano. A man going to a city called Velvet. The city was sort of a growing hotspot for people, and Stefano simply asked the man to take him with, and drop him off at the police station. Of course, the man was a little nervous watching the soaked man out the window, who seemed far too weak to even stay awake. The ride was silent and furthermore rather uneventful. Though the man did drop Stefano off at the police station when they reached Velvet city. Stefano said his thanks before stepping out of the car with a hum, before looking back at the man,

“it’s uh 2017?” Stefano asked softly watching the man's expression falter awkwardly.

“Uh no... it’s 2019…” The driver said softly. Stefano hummed on thought before walking up the steps of the police department. He walked in with careful look around before walking up to the front desk. 

“Excuse me… I need some help” Stefano said softly looking at the girl who sat there. She looked him up and down worryingly and nodded. The world flashed white and Stefano quickly grabbed his head with a frown.

“Yes of course. What do you need?” She asked getting the phone ready, thinking Stefano might be in trouble from how he looked. 

“My name is Stefano Valentini… last time I was around in 2017. I don’t exactly know where I am. Last I know was I was in New York after getting contacted by some possible employers.” Stefano said softly looking at the girl, who frowned and typed into the computer. 

“Ah…” She types into the computer and frowns.” You went missing on... March 30, 2017… “ The girl said softly and frowned looking at him up and down. “ What happened to you?!” the girl said shocked. Stefano waved his hand with a sigh. 

“No.. I don’t want to talk about it right now... I don’t even know where to start…” Stefano said with a frown as he looked to the couch in the room. He walked to it slowly before sitting down on it holding his head in his hands. He saw the world spinning and hummed as the girl walked over asking him something. He wasn't exactly sure what she was saying, and he just nodded leaning back on the couch as the world started to fade black. He scowled hearing the girl yell for help as Stefano passed out.


	2. Living Like a Wilting Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MADE THE SECOND CHAPTER THE SECOND DAY?? This is so UnHeArD of!?
> 
> This may have spelling mistakes so oof my bad.
> 
> I know this fandom is kinda dead(?) 
> 
> But hey I can still have fun making the storys for those who are still here.

Getting out of Union with Lily was the best thing to happen to Sebastian in a long time. Lily and he headed far from it all, away from Krimson City, Beacon, and the past. Lily was rather excited to move to home to start a new. Now in the city of Velvet, Sebastian tried his best to keep his smoking and drinking to a minimum to keep them afloat in the new place. But there was barely any calls for him, or people who needed a private investigator. So when Lily turned 12 Sebastian promised her he would join the police department in Velvet so they could still carry on where they were. 

The first couple of days were, as you would expect filled with people thinking they knew more than him. Sebastian quickly set up a good relationship with the boss of his department and threw himself into work as fast as he could. He was currently set up with a detective named Brandon who had been working in the unit for 6 years. He was nicer than the other few that worked around the building, so Sebastian could handle him. One thing Sebastian couldn't stand was Brandon's choices in cases, which were either way too easy, or way too boring. Sebastian was currently balancing a pen on his upper lip, having finished his paperwork about half an hour ago, waiting to see what Brandon was going to bring today. Sebastian looked to the door as it opened seeing Brandon walk in acting rather proud of himself. 

“I found one even you’ll have to say is interesting!” Brandon said dropping the case file on the table. Sebastian scoffed with a smile as he picked the case file up and reading the cover. “It’s on the disappearing artist! He was brought in late last night and dropped off at the police station. “ Brandon. “ I got the first pick, cause I was there when the guy showed up,” Brandon said watching Sebastian who read through the case file.   
Sebastian sat up straight eyes wide re-reading the line he was stuck on.  
‘ Stefano Valentini was dropped off at Velvet Police department at 11:47 pm-’ Sebastian glanced at Brandon unsure of what to say. He heard Stefano’s name around, but only because his art was getting popular because of his disappearance. Sebastian nodded to Brandon.

“Yea… let’s do it “ Sebastian said softly looking away from Brandon to the Casefile once again in complete horror, and confusion.

“Awesome! They said we can head up to the hospital to see if he’s awake!” Brandon said grabbing the keys for the department car. “I call driving!” Brandon said smiling and Sebastian got up frowning.

“You better…” Sebastian said walking past Brandon to head to the car. Brandom stood confused, wondering where Sebastian's normal calm demeanour was. What had made him so upset about today? The case file? Brandon followed Sebastian to the car and got into the driver's side and started the car. Brandon tried to strike a conversation with Sebastian, only getting shallow responses and soft mumbles. 

Stefano had woken up in a hospital unsure of what was going on anymore. He looked around awkwardly trying to get past the blinding lights in the room. He sat up in the bed and held his head in pain. He watched as a nurse walked over and smiled at him.

“Your one lucky man Valentini. How your alive is shocking, and well a mystery… you were extremely malnourished while seeming to have taken a hard blow in the head, along with hypothermia in your fingers and toes. We have some detectives here to interview you” The nurse said softly watching as Stefano moved to get out of the bed. “Please stay in bed, sir!” The nurse said walking over to Stefano who sighed in protest. 

“I can’t pay for this, second of all, I want to get home …” Stefano said softly sitting up watching the world around him spinning. 

“Well, everything you own in New York is still there… in the apartment you owned. You ah… got a bit well known in New York apparently.” The nurse said smiling to Stefano who hummed confused at this statement. “Some of your work was sold after you disappeared… You gained quite the reputation” The nurse added on smiling at Stefano who stared at her in shock. He smiled and nodded softly.

“Interesting…” Stefano mumbled before turning his body, to lay back on the bed. He looked at the nurse who was set a few pills down by his bed. 

“Are you okay with the detectives coming in now to talk to you?” The nurse asked pouring a glass of water and setting it down. Stefano frowned softly but nodded. 

“Yes, I am…” 

The nurse left and soon Stefano was staring at the two detectives in the room.

“Hello, I’m detective Brandon Rogers. This is my partner Detective Sebastian Castellanos” Brandon said smiling, pulling out his notepad. “So we're going to ask a few qu-”

“Sebastian…” Stefano mumbled watching Sebastian's face grow angry.

“Stefano.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, and I will get busy again sometime.   
so yeah that's all. Hope you enjoy. Love feedback byee


	3. Oleander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two stories that need updating and I hope to get them out this weekend... if I do get this out, hopefully, it is on the weekend. I hope to anyone reading this enjoys it, and I mean Hit me up dudes. (also just realized that I had this marked as f/m. my bad, my bad)

Brandon awkwardly looked between the two with confusion, before giving a small frown looking at Sebastian.

"You know each other?" Brandon asked softly looking between them. Stefano kept his gaze on Sebastian, slightly smirking at how Sebastian seemed to be losing his composure. 

"Yea... a little " Sebastian snarled ou looking Stefano up and down confused now. He went to ask another question only for Stefano to shake his head.   
  
"Even I don't have the answers for that" Stefano said quietly looking away finally. "would it be possible for me to talk with Sebastian privately?" Stefano said looking towards Brandon. Brandon's face tightened akwardly like it was trying to come up with some excuse as to why he couldn't. 

"Sure sounds great," Sebastian said grabbing Brandon's shoulder and forcing him out.

"Sebastian wait!" Brandon said, but Sebastian gave a quick glare to Brandon followed by a no. Sebastian closed the door behind Brandon and turned to Stefano who was sitting up a bit more. Sebastian walked over pulling up a chair in the room before sitting down. He wasn't going to threaten someone who was stuck in a hospital bed. 

"well? what the hell happened?" Sebastian asked watching as Stefano eyed him carefully. Stefano hummed softly before looking at him like he was some sort of friend.

"I don't much recall what happened... One moment I was stuck in an endless void, before being thrown back into this world. I woke up in a warehouse, filled with dead bodies... quite hidden aswell." Stefano said softly moving his right hand as he talked like he painted the scene in the air. Sebastian scowled 

"There's just a warehouse hidden on the outskirts of this fucking town, filled with dead bodies from Union?!" Sebastian yelled and Stefano hummed softly with a soft smile.

"I think you already have that figured out... I think our first concern is how am I the only one alive" Stefano said softly looking at the ceiling as he laid back down. 

"Well since your alive I can officially arrest you" Sebastian snarled out causing Stefano to laugh softly. 

"You can't prove anything that happened in Union," Stefano said softly smirking at Sebastian; belittling him.

"how about the murder of Emily Lewis?" Sebastian said sitting back with a smirk. Stefano's smile dropped and he seemed to grow even paler. 

"well...there is no proof that I even killed Emily" Stefano said softly with a glare at Sebastian who only scowled at Stefano's comment. "she was a dear friend, and It was a shame she had died" Stefano said softly, almost seeming sad but Sebastian could work past the lies knowing well that Stefano didn't care. "why care about something so long ago? What is it...2019?" Stefano said softly with a frown. " 8 years ago..hah" Stefano chuckled before frowning softly now looking to Sebastian who wore a stern expression on his face. Stefano smiled at this and looked back to the ceiling. "Leave me alone," Stefano said softly.

"How about hell no?" Sebastian snarled out and leaned closer to Stefano whispering to him. "Your a sadistic murderer, who should have stayed dead" Sebastian hissed out causing Stefano to laugh out. 

"better watch your tongue dear Detective. I don't think you want your colleague to hear you" Stefano said before quickly grabbing Sebastian's collar and pulling himself up fast. Their faces inches apart. "Let's leave Union in Union. Alright?" Stefano said softly, his breath ghosting across Sebastian's cheek. Sebastian grabbed Stefano's wrist and pulled himself away quickly glaring down at the artist. "How about we let bygones be bygones?" Stefano added on smiling softly towards Sebastian who now looked dumbfounded. 

"excuse me?" Sebastian said softly looking at Stefano, his eye seeming to twitch in anger at that comment. Stefano gave a cocky smiled before resting his hand on his chest

"well you see Detective, that saying means -" Sebastian grabbed the edge of the beds railing roughly, trying hard not to strangle Stefano.

"I know what It means! why would I ever let you go after you kidnapped my daughter?!" Sebastian yelled. Stefano hummed softly smiling at Sebastian.

"I had my reasons for it, now calm down Sebastian" Stefano said softly, frowning when a knock came on the door. 

"Sebastian? are you okay?" Brandon called from the other side. Sebastian looked over and frowned now starting to slowly calm down. Sebastian turned fully to the door walking towards opening i. 

"I'm fine Brandon," Sebastian said softly with a sigh leaning against the door frame. Brandon nodded softly before glancing over Sebastian's shoulder looking at Stefano with a frown. 

"right have you asked the question- Sebastian!" Brandon yelled before having the door shut in his face. Stefano let a small laugh out at this, which only gained him a rough glare from Sebastian as he walked over. 

"Let me get this straight. You want to restart our relationship?" Sebastian said venom on his tongue. Stefano frowned and swallowed hard.

"I know, It sounds horrible, but I'd rather be with someone who understands- " 

"understand what?! I swear if this leads into your art, I will personally have you arrested-" Sebastian started by flinched feeling Stefano grab his wrist 

"Union. Stem. I don't think it would be wise for me to be left with my thoughts of Union." Stefano said softly looking at Sebastian who stared back confused. "Sebastian, I know theres no one out here that would remotely know anything about stem but you, who understands who I am a person," Stefano said softly watching Sebastian's expression. He opened his mouth to protest but Stefano gripped harder to his Wrist. "Sebastian...I know I'm a killer, but If I'm being checked on by you, I won't be able to get around to it. Right?" Stefano said softly smiling at Sebastian. 

Sebastian stood still, watching Stefano's expression. He knew Stefano was trying to play him but He also understood where Stefano was coming from. Sebastian didn't want to waste his time finding evidence from 8 years ago that may or may not even be around today, and risking anyone's life in Velvet because he said no to a murderer. Plus Stefano really was all alone in this world, and who knows? maybe Stefano is dealing with some sort of inner terminal to be asking his killer for help. Sebastian paled now stairing at Stefano wide-eyed.

He had killed Stefano.

For good reason but still. Stefano had been shot dead and was now asking the man who had ended his artistic vision for help. Sebastian frowned and gently gripped Stefano's wrist back stairing at Stefano with a bit of worry.

"what are you wanting from me?" Sebastian asked softly which brought light to Stefano's eye. 

"someone to talk to about Union... about everything that I couldn't trust another living soul with," Stefano said softly. "To be able to tell you things, and trust you to not betray me or hurt me... and I will try my best to help you in return with whatever you ask of me.." Stefano said gripping Sebastian's wrist harder looking up at him. 

Sebastian leaned back on the balls of his feet more letting a sigh out and looking down at Stefano with a defeated expression. He didn't need Stefano going down the same path he went down after Beacon.

"Fine. Fine " Sebastian said and watched Stefano smile excitedly. 

"Great! first on the list! What do we do with the hundreds of bodies in the warehouse?"

"shit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and it was quite fun! I was hoping to write some good angst. Hope you enjoyed! BYE

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's really short, but the next chapter should be longer. If it isn't then the story is going to be short chapters, and possibly lots of chapters? Also, I lost my editor so oof lol


End file.
